Cherry Blossom Chronicles
by Dark Promise
Summary: SasuSaku drabbles and short stories. Please enjoy and review! You might get lost/confused in some stories, but not if your a rabid reader of the Manga!
1. Broken :T:

-1Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: These stories are my complied SasuSaku one-shots. I hope you enjoy!! Please excuse me if I misspelled anything or a word is misplaced. The stories will range from K-to heavy M. Be warned.

Another songfic one-shot. I hope you enjoy!! This song is "Broken Bridges" by Lindsey Haun.

**Rated: **T

--

**Wake up to a sunny day, not a cloud up in the sky **

Sakura stretched, squinting sleepily at the light coming in from the window.

She yawned, "That was a good sleep."

Dressing, she made the finishing touches on her uniform. Zipping up the red vest she spared a glance at the mirror before dashing out of her room, down the stairs and out the door.

"Bye mom!" She waved as she passed the kitchen.

"Be careful dear!" Came her moms reply, Sakura smiled.

Oh man, I'm so late... She ran down the busy street of the village to the large shady tree. She could see the outline of three figures; Yamato, Sai, and Naruto. She panted and rested her hands on her knees. Naruto looked concerned and leaned towards her, asking her if she was okay. She gazed up at him with a fake smile, which Sai caught. Why does she still smile like that? Fake politeness. He faintly remembered the time where he couldn't tell she was being fake as he got decked by her and skidded a few feet away about bad mouthing 'Sasuke-kun.'

**Then it starts to rain, my defenses hit the ground  
And they shatter all around, so open and exposed **

A fresh drop of rain hit her cheek, she looked up in wonder. It had been sunny just a few seconds ago... She tuned out Yamato as he told everyone about the next misson. Sakura was lost in her own thoughts; thoughts of him. Sasuke. Rain... like teardrops. Her eyelashes fluttered before returning her eyes to the group, who were looking her way.

"W-what?" She asked annoyed.

"Are you okay Sakura-chan? You keep spacing out." Naruto's blue eyes bore into her own.

She waved a hand airily.

"Ok, we will meet here in an hour to leave. Get ready." Yamato disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"I need to be alone for alittle while." Sakura said as Naruto tried to follow her.

"Come on Dickless, I'll treat you to Ramen." Sai grabbed onto Naruto's collar and pulled him in the direction of the stand.

"HEY! D-- Ramen? Oh boy!!" It took him a few seconds to register that not only he had been insulted but was being treated to his favorite food; ramen.

Sakura thanked Sai secretly. She needed to be alone.

She approached the spot where all her thoughts on this day clouded her emotions. The bench. This cement object with no real meaning to other people, was precious to her. She sat down, resting her palms on its rought surface. Tilting her face up to the rainy sky she let the wetness bathe her clothes and skin. Inhaling sharply she remembered that fateful night. This day marked the third year he had left the village; left her.

**I found strength in the struggle **

She reflected then on how pathetic she had been to them, her team. Hiding behind their backs as they took the blows, to protect their teammate, to protect her. She glared at the dark clouds. She remembered she made a vow that day, that she would become a stronger person. A person who does not look back, only forward. Everyday she became a new person, like a snake shedding its skin. She dug her fingernails into the hard concrete as she had memories... of him. Smirking, frowning, irratated, and arrogant flitted across his aristocratic features. But oh, how she loved him.

**Face to face with my trouble **

"I know you hate me..."

Sakura gasped, that particular memory made her heart clench. The thing she feared the most... is that she would be hated by someone she loved. Sakura felt an agonizing pressure on her chest suddenly, making her wheeze and double over. It was painful to be near him, even when she couldnt do anything for him. But it was even more painful not to see him... nor to meet him.

**When you're broken in a million little pieces  
And you're trying but you can't hold on anymore **

Maybe.. it was best she put him from her mind permanently... no more pain. She stood, straightening her stuck on clothes and walked slowly to the gates where her team would be waiting for her. She fought back her tears that pricked on the edge of her eyes, she wiped them away furiously.

_Don't cry... Don't cry... crying wont bring him back. _

**Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believing in yourself  
When you're broken **

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto handed her a rain poncho, not that it mattered now, she was soaked to the core. It seeped down into her bones. The cold was also seeping into her broken heart; flooding through its cracked pieces.

"Thank you Naruto."

"Now... lets go get Sasuke!"

"Hai."

She noticed their was Team Kurenai's group here as well. They would be going on the misson together as well as Kakashi, who recently got out of the hospital. Sakura looked down at a puddle, seeing her own rippling reflection. She didnt want to go... didnt want to see him. It would only succeed in breaking her already broken heart into tiny fragments.

They all followed Kakashi and Yamato as they lead the way.

(A/N: Im skipping right to the fight with Madara aka Tobi) 

"Shit, he's strong." Naruto snarled up at the masked man.

Shino let the bugs freely crawl out and wrap around the Akatsuki member.

"OMG, GROSS GET THEM OFF!!" Tobi in vain tried to smush and wipe away the creepy crawlers.

"Sakura." Naruto spoke, not taking his eyes off the enemy.

"Yes?"

"Go Ahead and find Sasuke."

Sakura gasped. Leave her team?

"I'll take him down." Naruto grinned with determination.

Sakura looked to her two captains and they both nodded.

I must go quickly and come back as soon as I can...

She dashed past the warrior who was to preoccupied with getting the bugs off of him.

**Little girl don't be so blue  
I know what you're going through **

Her other self was telling her to go back. She shook her head and forged through the trees. Sakura clenched her fist, she would find him and bring him back. Not for herself, but for Naruto. The anxiety of seeing him again put a great deal of strain on her heart, she was so distracted she didn't see an enemy that attacked from the side.

"Gahhh!" Sakura hit the ground with a sickening crunch.

**Don't let it beat you up  
Heaven knows that getting scars **

She had amassed scrapes and bruises on her body, she gazed up at her attacker. He looked down at her with godlike eyes, the pupils bound by outside rings. The auburn spiky hair blew in the wind. Sakura grinded her teeth and stood, and with determination she went on the offensive.

"Demonic Tree Bind Jutsu!" She warped and disappeared.

Pein smiled, he had her where he wanted her.

She wrapped around him, stained cherry blossoms blew in the wind as the genjutsu took affect, in its loving but deadly embrace. Sakura appeared above him, he looked at her unaffected. The kunai glinted dangerously in her hand, and she brought it down in a fell swoop; she missed. He broke the genjutsu and slashed at her in multiple directions. She coughed up blood, where was the attack coming from and how could he inflict so much pain? Sakura's body racked in pain, but she stood... once again.. but on shaky legs.

"I wont let you beat me!" She screamed at him. He smiled amused, as if he was pulling wings off of an insect. After doing some hand seals her palms glowed blue, his eyebrows rose. She came at him with her fists.

_If I can just land a blow... _

Pein thought she was a little nuisance, doing her cookie cutter routine jutsus, but what happened caught him off guard. She nicked his shoulder, which he grimaced in pain. The arm went limp, stunned he gazed at her in shock. Taking the advantage she touched the back of his neck and severed his spinal cord internally. He was now paralyzed from the neck down. Furious he shouted at her, "what have you done to me?? I'll Kill you!!" She heard his fading screams as she bounded from tree to tree, searching in the direction that Kiba detected his scent.

**Only makes you who you are **

Wait for me Sasuke... I'm coming...

She spotted the Uchiha symbol amongst some tall buildings. Running on tired feet she saw two figures lying on the ground. Brothers, lying next to eachother. The older brother had a blank stare on his face; he had already passed. The younger brother was breathing shallowy, but with a smile on his face. She threw herself down next to him, and started to assess his injuries. Pouring chakra into her palm, she started to feed it into his body, repairing all the torn tissue. The fatigue and heaviness started to leave Sasuke's body and he slowly opened his eyes. To see a pink haired girl tending to his wounds.

_Sakura? _

"Sakura." His voice managed to croak out a greeting.

Sakura gazed at him, tears pricked her eyes once more.

"Be still Sasuke."

"Did--I--" He swallowed, his throat was dry, lips cracked, "Did I defeat him?"

She was silent for a moment before replying, "Yes."

Oh, how she wanted to hold him tightly and never let him go. Reality settled in around her... she realized by helping him, he could only walk away from her. Should she leave him like this and go get her team? Even as advanced as Sakura was, she was no match for Sasuke. She even doubted herself she could do anything that would hurt him. Sasuke closed his eyes and smiled, the blood on his lips splittered along his skin.

**No matter how much your heart is aching  
There is beauty in the breaking **

A large hand rested over hers. She gasped. It was Sasuke's hand.

"Sakura... arigato."

Sakura bit her lip, trying to force back her tears. But they came and splashed against his face. He reached up and wiped them away, she whimpered, leaning into his touch as his hand cupped her face. She gazed into his eyes, onyx clashed with green.

"I love you Sasuke." She said, holding out the pieces of her heart again out in her palm for him to take. If he slapped them away, and they fell, she would be there to pick them up and try again. Always trying.

"Aa, I know." She smiled.

**When you're broken in a million little pieces  
And you're trying but you can't hold on anymore  
Every tear falls down for a reason  
Don't you stop believing in yourself  
When you're broken **

She leaned down then and kissed his blood stained lips. They were cold and smooth, she was afraid he would reject her; but inhaled sharply as he responded with passion. Grasping the back of her head, keeping her lips sealed against his as they dueled for dominance. He won of course and smirked as they pulled away for air. Sakura blushed prettily. The blood has smeared onto her lips and he commented, "You have always looked good in red."

She helped him sit up.

"So... what are you going to do now?" Sakura could feel her broken heart quiver slightly, as if coming back to life.

"I suppose I can put up with the Dobe again." He smiled at her, she giggled through her tears and hugged him.

"Ow."

She giggled, tears leaking down her face. "Sorry Sasuke-kun."

**Better days are gonna find you once again  
Every piece will find its place **

He had finally accepted her... and her heart. It was all she wanted.

--

End of short story one. Hope everyone enjoyed!! Review!!

_**Dark Promise**_


	2. Tomorrow :K:

-1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: Yes, yet another songfic. Read and review!!

**Rating****: **K

**Song: **Tomorrow  
**By: **Avril

--

She stared at her reflection, casting brilliant rays off the water. She propped her elbows on the bridge and rested her chin on her forearm. Sasuke had returned bruised, bloody, and barely alive. Fellow ninja's ran to him as he collapsed at the entrance to the village. Naruto came running up to her with the news and she stood shocked for a moment and then smiled, "Naruto, you have your best friend back. Congratulations." She turned her head away, lost in thought.

"Whats wrong Sakura-chan?"

She smiled and shook her head, "I need some alone time right now."

Sakura then walked to the bridge where Team seven would always meet and wait for their sensei who would always get lost on the road of life. Now here she was staring intently at the clear water. She remembered the dreadful dawn that came and she sat up and cried out his name before dissolving into tears, and then her heart felt plea to Naruto to bring him back.

**And I wanna believe you, **  
_  
"Naruto... this is a once in a lifetime request.." Sakura sobbed, hugging herself._

Naruto stared at her with compassionate blue eyes.

"Gee, Sakura, you sure like Sasuke don't you?"

She gasped and looked through her tears at him. 

_He smiled._

"I know, your in pain."

He did the good guy pose and added, "Dont worry, I will bring Sasuke back, its a once in a lifetime promise." 

**When you tell me that it'll be ok,  
Ya I try to believe you, **

_Sakura sobbed harder, "Naruto.. thank you."_

She watched with distorted vision as he and the others marched off. 

**But I don't **

She watched minnows chase each other as she flashbacked to another time.

_She leaned in and placed her ear near the door._

"He went to Orochimaru." 

_She suddenly felt cold and numb, her fingers sliding off the door handle. It was if all the happiness in the world was sucked out of her in one breath._

When you say that it's gonna be,  
It always turns out to be a different way,

She walked in with Tsunade.

Naruto, all bandaged up, gazed at the girl he promised to bring Sasuke back. That promise was now broken. Sakura put on her bravest face, but inside, she knew.

"Sakura-chan I-"

"Look at you, your a mummy." Sakura observed.

"-I'm sorry." Naruto clenched the sheets, she spotted Sasuke's head band with a scratch through the middle.

She smiled through her pain, the pain of losing him.

"Why are you apologizing?" Sakura smiled, as her heart broke to pieces.

"Sakura-chan, I'll bring Sasuke back no matter what..!!" 

**I try to believe you,  
Not today, today, today, today, today... **

_"Its okay.." She whispered.. drawing the attention of the occupants in the room. She pushed aside the curtains and gazed out at the village. _

She hadn't come see Sasuke in the hospital since he was admitted. Of course she worked at the hospital, but she refused to be his doctor and avoided the wing he was in. Sakura faintly wondered if Sasuke was disappointed she hadn't come visit yet and be her annoying self... well.. people change. He pushed her to change when he left her.

**Chorus:  
I don't know how I feel, **  
**tomorrow, tomorrow,  
I don't know what to say,  
tomorrow, tomorrow  
Is a different day **

Pushing away from the bridge, she wandered the streets, trying to keep her mind off of him. She suddenly heard loud laughter coming from the ramen stand. Sakura spotted the trademark black and orange jumpsuit with another person sitting on the stool beside him. She stiffened as she glimpsed the silky spiky black hair and his voice of, "hn. dobe." sent pleasurable chills down to her toes. She needed to get away. Turning sharply, she bumped into Sai.

"Ugly?" He questioned.

She swallowed hard and grabbed onto his vest and cried.

Sai, the emotionless wonder, looked down at the pink haired girl who was soaking his uniform. Awkwardly he wrapped his arms around her; he read that in a book. When someone is upset and clings to you, wrap your arms around them and comfort them. Sai didn't know what to say, so he stayed silent.

She wasn't ready to confront Sasuke.

She didn't have a choice, for the two males heard the sobbing and got off their stools. Walking out of the stand, they saw Sakura hiding her face into Sai's chest as he looked blankly at them. Sakura felt eyes staring at her and she turned her head slightly. Her eyes widened, pushing away from Sai she gave Sasuke a teary eyed look and turned away, running away from the person she loved most.

**It's always been up to you,  
It's turning around,  
It's up to me,  
I'm gonna do what I have to do,  
just don't **

Gasping for breath, she collapsed onto her knees. She was by the river again. It seemed every time she got upset or when she wanted to reflect on herself, she would stare at her reflection in the water. Sakura felt truly pitiful in that moment. She should have said something to him... she shook her head.. no... he would just treat her the same as always.. or with a cold air of superiority.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto had caught up with his teammate.

Sasuke had decided to tagalong.

**Give me a little time,  
Leave me alone a little while,  
Maybe it's not too late,  
not today, today, today, today, today... **

"I just need to be alone right now." Sakura whispered, gazing at her broken reflection.

"Dobe." Sasuke's voice cut in. Naruto's worried blue eyes landed on Sasuke, who inclined his head as if to say: "give me some alone time with her."

For once, Naruto recognized the silent gesture and nodded. Sparing a glance over his shoulder as he walked away from the couple. Sakura gasped slightly as she heard him sit beside her. His warm male scent danced around her senses, making her dizzy.

**Chorus  
I don't know how I feel,  
tomorrow, tomorrow,  
I don't know what to say,  
tomorrow, tomorrow  
Is a different day **

Just how did she feel about him? Sure, she still cared for him as a friend.. but anything more? She bit her lip, trying to ignore him. He sighed and leaned alittle, resting his shoulder against hers. Now, Sakura's broken heart was coming back to life and flopped against her rib cage like a bird trying to fly. Gathering her strength, she glanced at the Uchiha, who stared back at her with his endless black eyes. She blushed.

They were silent for awhile, just listening to the river.

**And I know I'm not ready, **

She wasnt ready to forgive him, for what he did to Naruto and to her own heart. Sighing softly, she gathered her legs together and wrapped her arms around them for comfort. He hadnt left her side, she knew he was watching her. Finally, giving alittle, she relaxed and rested her head on his shoulder; memories of team seven floating through her mind and his.

**Maybe tomorrow **

They sat together and watched the sun start slowly setting. Sakura picked up her head as he shifted into a standing position, staring into the sunset. She blushed, watching his raven locks blow in the gentle breeze, one hand on his hip with his feet in a wide stance. He truly became even more handsome over their separation.

**And I wanna believe you,  
When you tell me that it'll be ok,  
Ya I try to believe you,  
Not today, today, today, today, today... **

The stars were starting to come out and he finally looked down at the girl who was so enraptured with him. Cracking a smile, he bent down slightly, offering his hand to her. With her green eyes shining with renewed strength, she took his hand.

**Tomorrow it may change 4x **

Yes, they had tomorrow. Maybe tomorrow.. Sakura could forgive him.

--

End of story two. --

Review please!!

_**Dark Promise**_


	3. Hot Spring's Interlude :M:

-1Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N: Enjoy!!

Summary: Karin mixes a potion into Sasuke's drink which hieghtens his sensual prowess to a whole new level. The cold, arrogant Uchiha starts to feel hot under the collar and all he can imagine is the color pink and the sweet smell of her skin.

**Rating****: **Lemon beware, no kids reading!!

--

"Ah.." Sakura slumped against the side of the hotsprings. The hot water soothed her tense muscles. They had checked into the sunlight inn, it was a youth hostel. Unbeknownst to the Konoha team, Sasuke and his team Hebi were also there. She was nervous when she read the sign of 'CO-ED' but shook off the shivers. If any male tried anything cute she would knock him into next week. Problem solved, or so she thought.

--

"Sasuke.." Karin pouted as she grabbed onto his shirt. She could see the potion trying to take effect, but he resisted. Jerking himself away and stumbled out into the hallway, away from the room Karin was in. Ugh, he needed to clear his head. Sasuke looked down to the bulge in his pants and he growled. It was all Karin's doing he was sure. She was always waiting for an open opportunity and he let his guard down. The fight with Deidara made him unwillingly let her dote on him. He panted, the bulge in his pants was twitching, his skin felt hot as goosbumps of pleasure raced over his body. Shivering he went into the men's changing room, and wrapped his waist in a towel, exiting he inhaled the steam coming off the water greedily. Stepping into the hot water he relaxed and looked around to make sure no one was in with him. His sharp eyes saw a strand of hair floating in the water... a pink strand. Swallowing he picked the pink thread of hair up and rubbed it between his fingers. One word filtered through his mind; Sakura. She was the only girl he had ever known posessing the odd coloration.

Was she here? He activated his sharingan and looked through the heavy viel of steam. A chakra body came into focus; it was a woman by the curves and sensual hint of a bosom. It must be her. He looked down again to his throbbing erection now hidden by only a towel. Well... she did say she'd do anything for him. Smirking, he dove silently under the water and headed into the direction of the chakra signature. He was going to put her to the test. Straining his eyes through the water he saw a good view of her curls... her very pink curls. Surfacing, the first thing Sakura saw was the top of a dark head of hair. Startled, she moved away quickly, hitting her back against the hard rocks that lined the hot pool. Tensing, with the water running over her skin almost like soft kisses she waited for the rest of the body to emerge. It had better not be Sai... She glared hard at the body coming out of the water. Making a fist she pulled back ready to strike, that fell short when she saw who it was.

"Sasuke-kun!" She whispered in hush tones.

He chuckled, the sound making her toes curl.

Modesty overtook her and she covered herself.

"Get out." She crouched down in the hot water more, where she blew bubbles under the water; her nose being tickled by the liquid.

She was as beautiful as ever. Sasuke's hungry eyes roved over her form. Porcelian skin wrapped around a curvy figure and ample breasts. Sakura's lips were full and pouty and her eyelids took on the lusty but suspicious perspective. Just what did he want? She had bumped into him in the bath, if she could get away, she could report to her teammates that she found him. Edging closer, she started to pull herself out of the water, when large but lean hands gripped her hips. He got a great view of her ass. Squealing, she was turned roughly, her bottom sitting on the edge of the pool. Sasuke forced her legs open and leaned down between the silken thighs. Sakura blushed and tried to push his head away, but he was persistent. All thoughts of escaping disappeared when he lapped and suckled her clit. A zing of pleasure raced down her spine, causing her to recline backwards on the cold tile and thread her fingers through his raven locks. Licking her slit he played with her labia lips and used his hot and wet tongue to manipulate her pearl.

_He's licking me... ah oh... we need ... to .. stop... _

Sakura, forcing away the bliss, pushed Sasuke back by his shoulder. He growled, not liking that he was interrupted from drinking her sweet nectar. Sakura blushed and tried to form the words being held prisoner on her tongue.

"Sasuke-k-kun.. your--the enemy... I need to-"

Grunting, he placed his hand over her mouth, in much of the same manner he had done in the past (forest of death). She tried closing her legs, but he held them open, bracing one of his thighs on hers and the other hand on the opposite side.

"Why should we stop," he leaned closer, "_you are so wet_." he licked the shell of her ear.

Shivering, she swallowed, gazing at him warily. The things he could do to her... she felt his hand leave her mouth and trail down her stomach, through her curls, and into her tight heat. He smirked, watching her ride his two fingers; he stretched her by using a scissor like motion with his digits. She cried out softly as he did this, then moaned as he removed them and licked his fingers clean. At a last attempt for freedom, she scooted backwards, growling, Sasuke followed her like an animal on all fours, towering over her. Suddenly frightened, she stilled her movements as he ran his nose from her neck, over her cheeks and through her wet hair. Inhaling her addicting scent, his thoughts swam of one thing only. Untying his towel from his waist, it fell away and hit the tile with a sick splat. Sakura's green eyes widened. He was big and throbbing.

"You said you'd do anything for me Sa-ku-ra." He pronounced her name with a voice linting with lust. She shuddered.

He opened her towel and discarded it with his own. Dipping his head, he playfully bit and licked a nipple, his other hand touching its twin. She felt his silken hard and twitching member rest against the inside of her thigh, teasingngly brush her lips and clit. Spreading her legs she allowed him to nestle closer to her body. She shouldnt be doing this, but she loved him and would do anything for him. Even if it means betraying her village and teammates and giving up her innocence.

Reaching down he spread her slick lips and positioned himself at her dripping entrance. With one deep thrust, her innocence was lost and pain ripped through her body. Kissing her neck he waited until she adjusted to his size. Sakura moaned as he started a fast pace. Bracing himself on his hands he watched her face overflow with bliss and her breasts bounce with every powerful thrust he made.

"Ah, ah, Sasuke-kun... yes... YES!"

"Sh... quiet." He hissed in her ear. She was getting to loud. Biting her lip helped subdue her cries of pleasure. Arching her back as she released, her thighs quivering uncontrollably. Gasping, she gazed up dazed in bliss and watched the concentration on the Uchiha's face. Groaning, he spilled himself deep within her. Sakura could feel his seed sliding deeper into her womb. Even though she was young but mature, she would make sure she would render her ovulating ovum infertile for that cycle. She didnt need to be pregnant at sixteen. Lingering, he kissed her lips slowly over and over, his eyes heavy and sated. The drug was finally wearing off and he started to feel like his old self. Rolling off of her he secured his abandoned towel around his waist. This was awkward. He professed over and over with cold emotion that he broke the ties that bonded him to his ex-teammates; but Sakura was his only light in the infinite darkness. He gazed at her while she wrapped her towel around her body once more.

Standing, she smiled at him. Sakura would tell no one about their interlude tonight. It was something that would forever be a secret between the two; theirs and theirs alone. Turning away, she started to walk back to her room. Opening the door, she stepped inside. Upon closing the door a hand stopped it from fully shutting. Gazing up at the dark gems that gleamed with mischief he said,

"Round two?"

--

Whew... done yay!! Got steamy. --

Review!! I love reviews.

**Dark Promise**


	4. Salvation :M:

-1**A/N: **Update!! Whoo!!

Warning: Lemon, no kiddies reading if under aged!!

Salvation

Yes, she was hiding; hiding from the world. Sakura had curled up into a ball in the corner of her room, all the lights were off and the room was cold. With her fingers growing cold and slightly numb, the paper that she had been holding slipped through her fingers. Her lips trembled, and she suppressed a sob.

_Dear Sakura Haruno,_

Your results for the fertility test came back infertile. We are very sorry, if you need to seek help or couseling, please come to the hospital to make an appointment.

Sincerely,  
Hospital Labratory. 

She was infertile.

The thought struck her hard in the chest, she couldnt breath. She knew, if Sasuke had returned, there was no more hope.. for his love. Sakura sighed sadly. He would only come back to the village to restore his clan, and seek a fertile female. She swallowed a large lump in her throat, her dream had officially ended. There would be no happy sounds of childern shrieking and the patter of small feet on the tatami mat flooring. The world she thought was full of sunlight and happiness, now turned grey and cold.

BANG BANG BANG

"Sakura-chan, I have great news-"

"Go away Naruto!" Sakura buried her head in her curled up knees, rocking back and forth.

"But Sasuke-teme is back!"

Her heart stopped, vivid green eyes widening. Now it was truly a nightmare. She could never face him again, let alone watch another woman take him as her husband. Sakura threw back her head and repeatedly whacked it against the wall gently, suppressing her sobs.

"Just go away..." Naruto heard the broken whisper through the door.

His blue eyes turned to worry and concern. Giving her space he moved away from the door and out of the apartment and went to go see his long lost friend. Naruto grinned, his face set with determination; he wanted to see how Sasuke was doing.

The famous last Uchiha sat in the hospital bed, bandaged all up. He grunted in pain as he tried to shift and then chuckled, what a predicament. He had single handedly defeated Itachi and then Madara. Now all he had to focus on is the resurrection of his clan. His team, Hebi, had been killed during the fight with Kisame; but Suigetsu had managed to kill the blue mist nin before he to faded from this world.

"Where is Sasuke-teme?" He heard a muffled shout through the door and then a shadowed image of spiky hair. Sasuke groaned. Not him.

Naruto busted in and ran over to the bed.

"Sasuke!" He grinned.

"Hn, dobe." Sasuke cracked a smile.

Naruto was estatic, he wanted to hug his best friend then and there, but one he'd probably crush Sasuke in the condition he was in and two, Sasuke would probably kill him (when he recovered). Naruto grabbed a stool and sat down by Sasuke's bedside, grabbing a piece of fruit that was sitting in a basket to the left of the Uchiha. Ino had brought it in as soon as she heard he was back. A pregnant silence followed, along with Naruto eating the fruit noisily. Sasuke made a disgusted face and looked around the room. His onyx orbs landed to the table beside his bed. No flowers. Sakura hadnt come to visit? His gut twisted slightly, but he pushed the emotion away.

"Where is Sakura?" His baritone voice filled the quiet room.

Naruto's eyes turned downcast.

"She wouldn't come out of her room, she sounded upset." Naruto fingered the core of the fruit he had finished eating, throwing it away in the nearest bin.

Sakura, upset?

Sasuke always remembered her being happy and full of life, almost nothing got her down. Must be serious. He shook his head, enough of that mindless musings. He had more important things to think about. Sasuke looked up to Naruto, who was anxiously waiting for him to say something.

"I need you to do me a favor..."

Naruto looked slightly perplexed.

"I need all the records on female ninjas in Konoha." Sasuke winced again as he shifted, trying to get more comfortable.

"Why?" Naruto suddenly took on the look of suspicion.

"I already told you when we first became a team. My most important goal is done and now my last one needs to be fulfilled; rebuild my clan." Sasuke watched the emotions play over the dobe's face.

"But all the files are locked away in Tsunade's office." Naruto balked, trying to get out of it. He shivered, if Tsunade caught him, he would be road kill.

"You are a ninja are you not? If you cant retrieve files from an office, there is no way you will be able to become Hokage." Sasuke tactically used the soft spot and a sore spot in Naruto. His blue eyes became steely and Sasuke smirked. He won.

Sasuke had to admit, Naruto did have some skills. Naruto had succesfully snuck out the files while Tsunade was asleep on her desk. Now he sat thumbing through files with only the moonlight to aid him to read the pages. He had to do this in secret and asked Naruto to return them before dawn so no one would suspect anything. He looked at the clock, he didnt have much time. Skipping through Genin and Chunin, he went straight for Jounin, ANBU, and Class S.

**Name: TenTen  
Ninja Registration Number: 012573  
Birthday: 9th March (Pisces)  
Age: 18  
Blood Type: B  
Personality: Research Enthusiast, Busybody  
Liked Food: Chinese food, Sesame Dango  
Disliked Food: Umeboshi (dried plum)  
Speciality Jutsu: Attacks with Ninja Tools  
Desired Opponent: Temari, Sakura  
Hobbies: Fortune telling **  
_  
Hmm... no special abilities... _Sasuke grabbed the next folder and opened it.

**Name: Yamanaka Ino  
Ninja registration: 012604  
Birthday: Sept. 23rd (Scorpio)  
Age: 17  
Bloodtype: B  
Personality: bratty, outgoing  
likes: cherry tomatoes, pudding  
dislikes: sushi  
likes to say: language pertaining to flowers (flowery language)  
hobbies: shopping **

Sasuke knew the Yamanaka clan's signature jutsu was used for spying, to take over someone's body for a short time. Then, his brow twitched, she'd probably drive him up the wall. He went through some more papers and started to get frustrated. He flipped through ANBU, and there were no current listings of females. Sighing, his bandaged hand landed on a folder, marked, Classified: Class S.

Opening it, he was startled with his findings.

**Name: Haruno Sakura  
Ninja Registration: 012601  
Birthday: March 28th (Capricorn)  
Age: 17  
Bloodtype: o  
Personality: Perfect student  
Likes: shaved ice with fruit, green plum pickles  
Dislikes: spicy food  
Likes to say: courage  
Hobbies: quizzes, writing diary **  
**  
Missions: Defeated Sasori of the Red Sand, Class S missing nin. Helped saved an entire country. Healed the brother of the Kazekage of the Sand. Extensive training in medicine, incredible strength. Should not be taken lightly. The slightest touch of her hands can kill you. **

The rest was classified, listed under secret files Naruto didn't bring. Sasuke sighed, she was the one. The annoying pink haired female that would follow him blindly to the death. Sasuke stared hard at her picture. She was gorgeous and rumor had it that she was going to become the most powerful female ninja. It was exactly who he was looking for. He rested his head on the pillow, closing his eyes and smiling. Now all he would do was rest and wait till he was released before he could go see her.

Sakura stood under the hot spray. She rested one hand on the cool shower wall and the other hand on her flat stomach. Never to carry a child still weighed heavy on her mind and made her lose her appetite, in turn causing her to lose a large amount of weight. Sakura's hip bones now jutted out and her ribs could be seen, as for her breasts (which are made of fat) they disappeared; only flat nipples against her gaunt skin. Her cheeks had also sunken in a bit, but overall she still was beautiful.

_Come on Sakura... you have got to pull yourself together. _

It had been two weeks since she got the letter, and she hadnt come out of her apartment since then. A knock on the front door awoke her from her daydreaming, with a turn of the nob the spray was turned off. Stepping out and wrapping a towel around herself she patted with wet feet to the door. Opening it slightly, she gasped.

Oh, god... its him.

Sasuke.

She went to close to door, but his large hand grabbed onto it. Pushing the door open, she stumbled back and eyed him warily. Sasuke was wearing an open black shirt (like a tank top), with black baggy pants. One hand was still bandaged, but overall he was the handsome male she had tried to stop all those years ago. Now he was beyond handsome, something made from God's hands, to mold the perfect specimen. Swallowing hard, she clamped onto the rim of her towel and watched his eyes rove over her.

He barely recognized her. What had she done to herself? He saw the sunken cheeks and imagined she had an equally thin body beneath the towel that she was desperately hanging onto. He lifted his hand and touched her cheek, moving wet strands out of her face. One thing hadnt changed, her eyes. The sparkling green eyes he had always admired, albiet quietly. He would never admit such things as 'admiration.' That wasnt in his vocabulary as an Uchiha. Sakura recoiled slightly from the touch, which seared her skin with heat that wove its way down to her legs, which were trembling.

"Wh-What do you want?" Sasuke's onyx orbs wandered down to her plump lips and seized them in a kiss. Cupping the back of her head with his hand, he delved deeper into her mouth. Sakura couldnt breath, Sasuke.. kissing the daylights out of her? What was going on? Was this really Sasuke?

He pried her hand off the towel and let it drop to the ground with a wet splat. Sasuke frowned. He noticed the jutting hip bones, flat breasts... his fingers traced over her ribs. If she was to carry his heir she needed to gain weight. He would not have her underweight if she was to carry his unborn child. Sasukes large rough hands gently massaged her nipples; she moaned. They hardened instantly into swollen peaks. Dipping his head, he lapped at one, bring it into his mouth, suckling and licking. Delirious with pleasure, she wrapped her arms around him, holding onto the moment. It wasn't until his hand traveled down to play with her pink curls that she snapped back to reality. Pushing away, she panted looking at him. He didn't look flushed or flustered in the least bit, while she was trying to stop her heart from racing. How can he be so calm? What the hell did he want? Sakura's mind raced for the answer, then she stilled. Oh. My. God. He wanted her...

To bear his child. Sakura's green pools widened considerably, then looked at the male who was soon becoming impatient. He reached out to touch her again and she slapped his hand away. Biting her lip, she gathered herself back together. She needed to tell him, as much as it would hurt her to admit it.

"Sasuke.. I.." She swallowed, "am no use to you."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke stared blankly at the woman who was shaking, whether it was from the cold settling in because she was naked or it was some other reason; he didnt know.

Tears broke in rivets down her face.

Sasuke groaned, oh boy. Here she goes again.

"Just go away." She turned her back to him.

Bad move.

Sasuke glared at her back. No one ever turns their back on an Uchiha, especially when he wants something. He walked up to her and jerked her around by the shoulder. He growled, nipping her neck and kissing along the collar bone. She moaned, trying to fight him off.

"Tell me why?!" He roared in her face, scaring her with that wild look in his eye.

"BECAUSE I CANT HAVE ANY CHILDREN" She screamed back at him. He let her go and she crumpled at his feet.

"... Im... infertile." Sakura sobbed, tears racing down her face. She started to rock again, as if it was her only source of comfort.

Sasuke was stunned to say the least. He glared down at her, surely this must be a lie. Did she finally get over him? Loving him? His eyes narrowed, or maybe she had found someone else.

"I dont believe you." He growled and hoisted her back up.

"Its true." Sakura's green eyes bored into his own.

"What happened to the girl that said she'd do anything for me? Are you a kunoichi that cant keep a promise?" Sasuke's eyes blazed with the sharingan.

"I didnt promise you that. I was young and.. green."

"Green?" He almost chuckled.

"At love." Sakura winced slightly, the grip he had on her tightened.

"You have fallen in love with someone, havent you? Who is it? Naruto? .. My replacement?" The last word was spoken in anger.

Sakura cried out as she was drug to the bedroom and tossed onto the bed. She bounced off and tried to make a run for it, but he grabbed her by the waist and dumped her on the bed again. Locking the doors and windows he turned and looked at the shaking mess on the bed. He started to undress himself, staring at her intently. Sakura tried to calm her racing breath and heartbeat, she was to the point of hyperventilation. He was going to rape her.

"We can do this the easy way or the fun way." He ended it with a malicious grin.

Sakura blushed when she saw his jutting member come into view; it was hard and throbbing. Pushing her down on the bed, he opened her legs and smirked. Running his nose down from her navel to her mound he stared up at her frightened face. Using his hot wet tongue he lapped at her pearl, the clit was hidden but he found it. She cried out, her hands going to thread through his raven locks. Turning her head to the side, she tried to convince herself she wasn't enjoying this. He licked down her slit which was becoming increasingly wet. Sakura arched her back when he entered to fingers into her and started to pump. He had felt the barrier and manipulated the cherry sized obstacle, the way to her womb. He would break it and secure the future of the Uchihas. Nipping her clit playfully, she jolted, causing the fingers to slide in sharply. Sakura felt a sting, but her cherry didnt pop. No, he was saving it for his cock. Nestling himself inbetween her thighs, he intertwined his fingers with hers and leaned down, whispering in her ear, "hold on."

With one deep thrust, he broke her maiden head. Her scream was muffled by a deep kiss from the male above her. Sasuke started a fast pace, grunting with pleasure as she moaned and writhed beneath his toned body. Finally giving in, she wrapped her legs around his waist, letting him go in deeper. He feverishly kissed her face, cheeks, neck, and shoulder as he rode his way to release; she wasnt far behind. Arching her back for a final time with her legs trembling she came. He allowed himself to moan as he came, bucking his hips in quick small undulates as he came down from the high. Resting his weight on her, he laid his head between her nonexistent breasts. In a daze, she stroked his hair lulling herself into a doze. When she awoke he wasnt there. Reaching out she found a piece of paper on the bed. Sakura's sleepy eyes fixed on it, the paper slid from her fingers. He had found the letter.

She curled up into a fetal position, wishing she would just die. Now there truly wasn't anymore hope.

Sasuke stared dully in front of him, getting drunk on sake. He had found the letter, which instantly made him feel a tinge of remorse for forcing himself on her even when she was telling the truth. Now he was at a stand still, none of the other females were deemed as 'worthy' to carry on his sacred line. He chuckled, he was a dying breed; and he was the only breeder left. Critically endangered species, the last of his kind. Maybe it was for the best, the Uchihas did have a cursed past that was draped in blood stains.

The next day, he requested a long mission.

Sakura was putting her life back together when a letter came, confused she opened it.

_Dear Haruno Sakura,_

We are pleased to inform you that we had a mix up at the lab. Your results came back positive. Sorry for the inconvience we may have caused you.

Sincerely,  
Hospital Labratory 

Suddenly, her appetite returned, she bounded out of the house and headed to the market. It was time to put on some weight again. Sakura's eyes shown with renewed brightness that sparkled in the sun. Finally, all her hopes and cracked dreams were coming back to life. Smiling, she looked up at the sun and inhaled deeply. Life was good again.

Suddenly, she stumbled. Oh my. She placed a hand to her stomach... what if... she was pregnant? Closing her eyes she smiled. Sakura ran to the nearest store and bought a test kit, running home she hurriedly ran the test and anxiously waited.

Postive.

Sakura dropped the test strip. She needed to tell Sasuke. It had been three weeks since their 'incident.' Running to the Hokage Tower, she ran in to see Tsunade at her desk.

"Master, is Sasuke on a mission?" Wanting to know since she hadnt seen him.

"Yes he is," Tsunade studied her pupil, "Why?"

"Because..." she smiled, "Im pregnant."

Hazel eyes widened. With a flash, she whooped and grabbed onto Sakura with a tight hug, squeezing the breath from her. Finally letting go Tsunade cupped her pupil's chin and tilted it upwards.

"I wish you all the happiness in the world Sakura. My dreams were taken from me." Tsunade's voice reflected a hint of sadness.

Sakura hugged her master once more before returning to the business at hand.

"How long will he be gone?"

"Seven months."

Sakura sighed and rested a hand on her flat stomach. She could wait.

Sasuke returned, victorious in his mission. Tsunade filed him as a job well done and paid him for his services.

"I would like to sign up for another one." Sasuke's dull eyes gazed down at the paperwork.

"Take a break Uchiha. Plus, there is someone who has been waiting for you." Tsunade sipped her sake.

"The dobe?"

"No." Tsunade's eye twitched at the answer.

"Sakura?" Sasuke's voice was low.

"Yes."

"Why?" Sasuke didnt want to see her again, he couldnt face her after what he had done.

"You will have to see for yourself." Tsunade smiled, which worried him.

"Now go!" Tsunade glared and Sasuke made a hasty retreat.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Coming." Her sweet voice could be heard from inside. Sasuke relaxed alittle, at least she sounded happy.

Sakura opened the door, Sasuke's eyes dropped to the protruding belly. She had a robe on only, no bra, and he could see she was wearing panties. She smiled.

"Welcome home, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke tried to work the words forming in his mouth. He was speechless. Reaching out he untied the sash, pushing the robe out of the way. He smirked, at least she put on a healty weight again, her skin glowed. Sasuke also noticed she grew her hair longer and it was more lustrous. Sakura's breasts were now full and aching. In a few more months they would be full of milk to feed to their infant. He dropped his head to rest against her shoulder, his hands roaming over her big belly. He smiled as he felt the baby kick. Salvation. In that moment, it made everything he went through worth while. Lifting his head he kissed her deeply, which she responded with passion. Pulling away he swallowed his pride and said, "Sakura, Im sorry."

"For what silly? Getting me pregnant?" Sakura noticed the emotions warring across his face. She brought him to her and whispered,

"It was the best gift you could have ever given me."

A/N: Fin. Hope you enjoyed reading!! Please review!!


End file.
